The true king
by Kastou
Summary: What happens when two girls release a legend? How people will react to discover that the legend was true? How much the presence of this legend will change the future? This story is about this.


**The True King.**

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing, everything belong to their respective owners._**

_**A.N: I'm apology for my bad English and I hope you guys will enjoy this first ch.**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

**Prologue.**

There is an old legend know by all the supernatural factions, a legend about something that happen in the past and we not talking about few centuries...no, we talking about eons.

Because the legend is so old, not even the most ancient devils, fallen angels and Angels know how much this legend is true...or maybe most of them not want to believe that this legend is true?

The legend about one being, a human that was made it half devil by the original Lucifer in one of the conception and always during the conception, the boy become a True Devil.

Legend say that he was the one to stop this phenomenon and created the new world.

But in the end, this is what it is...a legend.

Though, unknown to many the legend was real and the main character of this legend will be back in their world thanks two little girls.

And this is how our story begin, with this two girls that found the legend himself.

But let' start from the beginning.

**X_X**

Two little girls, one with wonderful Crimson red hair and the other one with beautiful were running in one of the forest in the human world.

"Wait, Rias where we are going?" The girl with black hair and violet eyes ask to her best friend.

The Crimson Red head look back to her friend "In a place where I want to confirm something" She answered without giving too much explanation.

"Not worry Akeno, I know what I doing" She added.

Akeno frowned "This not really answer my question...you know?" She said to her friend and master.

Really, she don't know what her friend thinking or why is so important to her to reach that place...whatever that place is.

Rias keep running without looking back anymore "Not worry so much" She say "I'm sure you will love it"

Now Akeno was confuse, why she would love that place? Just were her friend was was leading her?

'I suppose I will find out once we reach the destination" She thought.

After that the two girls no longer talk with each other and only run as fast they can.

**X_X**

"Wow" Both girls can only say this, after see the place.

Rias know that something like this was here, or at least this is what the legend said but he never thought that this place would be so beautiful.

Akeno on the other hand don't know about the legend, so she didn't expect something like this. She really wonder what her friend want to confirm, in this place.

While Akeno was thinking, Rias was looking around the place, she really think that this place is were the '**King of Devils**' rest.

The one that the legends describe to be stronger that any devils and even stronger than Ddraig and Albion.

The place was really big and have many statues representing the demonic races and other mythical creatures, she also notice many doors, but she don't know were these doors leading.

She then notice another door, but this door was different from the other that she saw so far.

The door was golden with rubies and other precious gems to adorned it. Another thing that she notice about this door were those strange symbols, she think that they were some kind of seals to keep inside the thing behind her.

She ran to the door, Akeno notice that and follow her friend.

When they arrived at the door, Rias starts to look at her better hoping to find some clue.

And she did found some clue...or better a text written on the door, Akeno notice the text as well and try to read it.

_Here rests the King of the Devils,_

_The Demon Of Chaos._

_The True Slayer._

_The guardian of this world._

The two were shocked. Rias thought that this was the place but to find out that this really is the place were the stronger devil rest...just wow.

Akeno on the other hand didn't know what to think, if the word on the door tell the truth, one of the most dangerous being of the universe was behind this door.

She really doesn't want to upset someone like him and for this reason she try to get out of this place as smoothly as possible.

She then notice that Rias was still before the door. 'What hell' she thought, fairly agitated. 'What she planing'.

The reason why she was agitated, was because the cute little Rias was trying to open the door...yup you guys hear right the cute Crimson Red head was trying to bring back to this world one of the stronger being ever appeared on the surface of the planet.

She was about to call her back until it has heard a sort of hissing and a strong warmth.

Akeno look toward the direction where the hissing come from and paled from what she saw.

A huge blazing spider with rock like parts was heading toward her friend, she really don't know what to do...the thing

scares her so much that was unable to move.

Rias feel the air around her become hotter and hotter and feel something like a warm breath on her back' If is Akeno teasing me again I will punish her.' Her eyes widen when she saw who was behind her and see did the only thing that a girl of her age can do before something like this.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She scream.

"**GRRRRRRRRRRRR" **The blazing spider roars and was ready to attack the poor Rias.

"So...me...one...anyone...help me" She said with a trembling voice "I...don't...wa..nt...to die "She said with a trembling voice and tears in her eyes.

She close her eyes...waiting for the fatal hit that will surely will kill her. 'I'm sorry Akeno...I'm so sorry to bring you here, after this monster finish with me...he will probably to you' …' Please, run ….run as fast as you can' she thought.

Akeno try to reach her friend, even if she knowing that she doesn't stand a chance against that thing...yet she need to try, there is no way that she let that thing kill her friend if she can do something about it.

**X_X**

Meanwhile in the room behind the door that Rias was trying to open, seated on a throne, a young boy with weird tattoos was sleeping.

Suddenly he starts moving, as if responding to some kind of stimulus, his eyes start to open, revealing a pair of yellow eyes.

He stand up from his throne and start to walking toward the door, the door that separated him from the outside world.

The boy wore blacks pant and shoes, his hair were black and he had the strange tattoos black with green fluorescent outline on most of his body, if one look closely can see a black horn coming out from the back of his neck.

**X_X**

The long scorpion like tail that was heading at high speed towards Rias. was stopped at the last second, by a tattooed hand.

"No freaking way "Rias hear Akeno say this. She open her eyes on to her surprise she saw the tail stopped an inch from her face.

She sees the look of pure horror on the face of mastodontic creature and before the creature can do anything, a fist crashed on his face.

A loud noise was all that was heard after the other hand let go the tail of the spider, both Rias and Akeno were suprise from the sheer power display from their savior.

But before Rias could said something to the boy that save her...a lava flow comes from where the spider had crashed.

"What!" Rias scream but before the lava flow hit them, the boy already grab her and jump toward where Akeno was.

The strange boy was holding the young Rias in his arm bride style. He then put her down and turn toward the blazing spider that was now coming toward them.

"You two stay behind me" The strange boy told them.

Both the girls did what he had told to them, but both of them were still confuse on who he was. Rias then notice the door...her eyes widen 'Could it be that he...'.

The boy inhales a large mass of air, and then releases a breath of ice when the spider was close enough.

The result was that the spider become a statue of ice and the same was true for the area affected by the breath of ice. The boy finish the spider with a punch.

Both Rias and Akeno were amazed by how he had killed the fiery giant spider.

The boy turn to them, and ask "Why you two are here?"

"I heard some legend and I was curios if they were true" Answer Rias. Akeno now know what happen...and she was a little pissed to her friend.

"And for that you almost get killed" The boy said deadpan.

Rias couldn't deny that, so she do the only thing she can...look away from the boy.

Akeno decide to take pity of her friend and asked one thing that the answer will shock them and change the future.

"Who are you, mister?" she ask him.

The boy look at her with his yellow eyes, surprise from the question. He honestly thought that they would know, being here and all.

"You should introduce yourself before asking other people name" He told her.

She want to hit herself to forgot something like this. She quickly recover and say" My name is Akeno Himejima" Said the black hair girl.

"While..." She said while pointing her friend "She is Rias Gremory"

"Gremory...ah" He was a little surprise that a Gremory was able to find the entrance of this place.

"I suppose is my turn now..." He pause a moment, just to be sure that both girl were paying attention to him, he don't want to repeat his name more than once." I'm Naoki Kashima also know as Hitoshura" He say, like was nothing special.

The two young girls were shocked and did the only thing that someone can do in a situation like this...they faint.

**End of prologue.**

A.N: I know this ch was short, but I'm not very experienced in writing stories, like I already said, I hope you all enjoy this first ch.

About the reaction of Akeno and Rias at the end...well I think that is normal, I mean the two of them just meet a legend,even if you have a good guess on who he/she might be you will still be shocked and even faint.

Next ch will be the meeting with the Maous. Also, I'm planing romance for this one, I just don't know what the pairing will be.

And before people ask, no Hitosura will not become someone servant(evil piece), he is like a god of the devil, or at least this is how I see it.

And yes, he will have his own peerage and I have some ideas of who will be his pieces. Though, you can try and tell me who you want (Just to let you know, his pieces can be people from other manga, anime, game, Ln and I will just fix their back story so that they can fit better in High school dxd).

Next ch:_'__I can't believe this people are the rules of the underworld__' Thought __Hitoshura. _


End file.
